Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4z+9(8z+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 4z + {9(}\gray{8z+3}{)} $ $ 4z + {72z+27} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {4z + 72z} + 27$ $ {76z} + 27$ The simplified expression is $76z+27$